My Type
by ccpopstar
Summary: For VulcranDune. Nanao ponders on what kind of man she would want. But what if it's someone totally unexpected? Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Nanao, Kenpachi, or even the term Nanapachi. I own nothing.

A/N: Hello all! I know, I know! I haven't updated my What I Want fic so why am I posting this? Well…this is the fic I was requested to write. So I finally got around to doing it! But don't worry! I'll get to work on that story as soon as I finish with this! So please, read & review!

Dedicated to VulcranDune and your obsession with the crack pairing Nanapachi. I hope you enjoy this fic!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Within Seireitei, there are many who think that the Captain of 8th squad, Kyouraku Shunsui, would go well together with his vice-captain, Nanao Ise. The few who didn't think they went well together either ignored the talk or didn't really care. One of these people was Nanao Ise herself.

She knew that many in Seireitei noticed how her captain doted upon her with praises of love and adoration, and the occasional gift of chocolate or lingerie. The former, which she ate in secret and the latter, she promptly threw away.

She did not hate her captain. He was like her best friend. She loved him like a brother. There was hardly anything wrong with him, besides the drinking, the perverted comments, and his obsession with cute girls. He just wasn't…her type.

If someone asked her what her type was, however, she would not know how to respond. In all actuality, she just didn't know. If asked on the spot, she decided that any ideal man she would want had to have black hair. Black was her secret favorite color and she thought any guy with unruly black tresses looked…let's just say, nice.

She decided to ponder this at a later time as she left her office to go to another emergency Women's Soul Reaper Society Meeting. Being vice-president, it was her duty to attend. How else would anything productive get done?

She entered hastily through the door and quickly seated herself next to Yachiru, the president herself. The tiny pink-haired girl smiled widely.

"Hello Nanao-chan!"

Nanao smiled at the younger girl. She had always thought of herself as an older sibling or surrogate mother to her friend. She was very adorable, but Nanao knew what a terror she could truly be if left unchecked. Other than that, she was perfectly fine.

"Attention please!" Yachiru jumped up and down on her chair.

The rest of the women ceased their conversations and paid attention to their young president. Yachiru smiled.

"Hiya, girls! It's time to go over this year's Male Shinigami Calendar! And this year I think we should include Ichigo Kurosaki!"

The rest of the women conversed on this new issue. But Nanao began to do something she rarely does. Daydream. It was back to the topic of her ideal man.

Besides having black hair, the man must at least be taller than her. He must be clean-shaven too. After experiencing a hug from her captain and feeling his scruffy face, she hated the feel of a beard against her skin. As she thought more she started listing random qualities he must have. He must be muscular, strong, brave, not a total meat head, treats his comrades with respect and likes kids…

"Meeting's done! C'mon Nanao-chan! It's time to go home!" Yachiru chimed in front of Nanao's face. She jumped a little in surprise.

"Nanao-chan?" Yachiru's eyes looked confused.

"It's nothing Yachiru. Ready to walk home?" Nanao responded after adjusting her glasses. Yachiru nodded and the two exited their 'meeting room'. For a while now, Nanao had been escorting Yachiru home ever since they had become friends. Yachiru had said she really liked having Nanao around.

The two girls walked along the wooden walkway. Yachiru hummed a made up tune in her head and Nanao reflected on all the points her ideal man should have. She looked up as she saw two large feet enter her eyesight.

Yachiru smiled happily.

"Ken-chan!" She ran to him, grabbing his leg and hugging it.

Kenpachi Zaraki secretly smiled at his daughter. Nanao caught the slight upper curl of his lips with her eyes and smiled too. Yachiru is lucky to have a father like Captain Zaraki in a world like this. She hoped her ideal man would also be as caring as Kenpachi was to Yachiru.

Kenpachi rubbed the little girl's head as he spoke.

"Thanks for walking Yachiru home again, Nanao." He looked down at her with acknowledgment. "Shunsui was gonna come over tonight to watch the moon. He says it looks beautiful while drinking sake or whatever. You gonna come?" He asked the quiet woman.

Yachiru's eyes grew larger with hope.

"Oh please, please, please, Nanao-chan!" She hopped up and down with excitement. Nanao smiled at her friend and looked back to the larger captain.

"I think I will."

Yachiru jumped for joy with an enthusiastic "Yay!" Hearing the excitement, Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa appeared behind their captain.

"Oh, hello Nanao-san." Yumi waved cheerfully as Ikkaku did also. They knew Nanao through Yachiru of course.

"I'll come around 8 o'clock with Captain Kyouraku then." She bowed in thanks.

"Good. See ya then." Kenpachi smiled for a split second but quickly hid it as he turned away with Yachiru tugging at his arm.

Nanao smiled and turned in the direction of 8th Company's headquarters. She regained her previous task at daydreaming. She started envisioning the man of her dreams as she walked along.

Black hair. Taller than her. No beard. Muscular. Strong. Brave. Treats friends with respect. Is a good father. A wicked and confident grin. Scars that tell a story. Dark mysterious eyes. An eye patch and bells…

Nanao shook her head fiercely, trying to rid herself of the image. She had been in the process of idealizing her perfect guy, not Kenpachi Zaraki. She blushed at herself for even daring to think such a thing. But…her strangely did fill her description of an ideal man. Who was she kidding! It was Kenpachi Zaraki of all people! Not only was he crude and ruthless but he was also a thug! A great big, tall, dark, muscular, mischievous thug! Nanao then realized she was either crazy or falling for Captain Zaraki.

Oh, how much she wished to be insane. Falling in love with someone was so much of a bother, especially to someone like her! And to fall for a man that has nothing romantic about him is the worst place to start. She sighed and calmed herself down but smiled very secretly.

'But he's still my type." She thought.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Ah! How romantic! A beautiful moon, delicious sake, and a gorgeous girl to all bask in!" Kyouraku Shunsui called out as he took another sip of his sake. Nanao sat attentively at his side ready to pour him another cup full. Kenpachi sat on her other side, staring silently up at the full moon that hung low in the dark blue sky. Yachiru slept at his side under his Captain's jacket.

A thud abruptly ruined Kenpachi's peaceful thoughts. He turned to see an embarrassed Nanao rolling her knocked out captain into a more suitable lying position. She noted Kenpachi's eyes on her and blushed in more embarrassment.

"My captain seems to have drunk too much sake this evening. He has passed clean out." She explained.

Kenpachi smiled in amusement.

"Kyouraku always did love his sake."

Nanao looked at him with a laugh but quickly noted her position and regained her formal composition.

"I apologize on my captain's behalf, Captain Zaraki. I shall take my leave and escort my captain home now." She stood to leave but Kenpachi grabbed her forearm in an instant.

She blushed as she looked down at his sitting form. His eyes studied her for a moment.

"Here." He handed her a small white cup. " Have a drink with me." She sat herself down next to him in silence as he poured her a drink. He poured himself one as well and they clinked cups together in cheers. He took a full swig and she took a small sip. Her cheeks turned rosy and she sighed.

"Nanao…do you think me and Retsu Unohana look like a couple?" This question froze her insides. He likes Unohana? She frowned in disappointment. Why shouldn't he? She's very gently and pretty.

"I don't know, Captain Zaraki. I've never seen the two of you together so…I wouldn't know." She admitted. He stared at her as she looked down into her lap and at the sake still in her cup.

"I don't think we do." He spoke abruptly. She looked up quickly in surprise. He didn't like her? Then why-?

"Everyone I talk to seems to think we look like a couple…but I don't. She's nice…but she's just not my type, y'know?"

Nanao smiled coyly. Her mind expressed all sorts of joy. But she needed to assure herself if she even had a chance with Zaraki.

"So, what is Kenpachi's type?"

"I don't know. She has to be fierce. Doesn't take crap from anybody. But she has to be a good mother…for Yachiru's sake. Oh yeah…and they have to be smart. That way they can yell at me when I do something stupid." He looked at her. "What's your type?"

"My type?" She scooted closer to him as she rose up on her knees and brought her face closer to his. She was feeling bold just looking at the puzzled but excited face of his. She smiled at his anticipation and felt herself grow more forward with each passing second.

"My type…is **your** type."

He stared at he and the emotions took over as her grabbed her and pulled her toward him in a kiss. She kissed back with as much eagerness and as it ended she stared back at his face and saw the wicked grin, the eye patch, and the bells.

"I should have you drink sake more often."

THE END 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A/N: Well…there it is. I hope you liked it, VulcranDune, and I hope everyone else who reads this enjoyed it as well! If you have any fic requests for Bleach, I'll be happy to come up with something for you! Also! For any KenUno shippers! I'm sorry about Ken saying Retsu isn't his type…it's just I needed to put that into the story! I also like the pairing KenUno as well as Nanapachi! So please don't be offended! Well…that's all! Please Review!


End file.
